


I'm coming home tonight (no matter what the cost)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [590]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ligue 1, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Title from Headlights by Eminem, english dialogues for the lolm, sorry french fellas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam a des problèmes de confiance parce qu'il ne marque plus.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Wissam Ben Yedder, Wissam Ben Yedder & AS Monaco Players
Series: FootballShot [590]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I'm coming home tonight (no matter what the cost)

I'm coming home tonight (no matter what the cost)

« I promised I would offer you something every time you scored, _chéri_ … »

« We lost the game _coach_ … ? »

« … And I always keep my promises. »

________________________________

Wissam sait qu’il va devoir faire mieux pour rester titulaire, pour rester dans l’équipe. Pour lui-même surtout, pour sa confiance. S’il ne marque pas, ça pénalise l’équipe, et c’est sa confiance qui disparaît. S’il marque, l’équipe va bien, et lui mieux. Wissam a pensé à quitter l’équipe pour retrouver une meilleure forme ailleurs, mais quelque chose lui a soufflé que tout irait mieux après, alors il attend de reconnaître cette pulsion, cet élan de justesse devant les cages. Il ne sait pas si ça se réalisera ailleurs, ou ici, mais il n’est là que depuis un an, alors sa conscience professionnelle lui crie de se laisser une chance avant de signer un nouveau contrat. Il ne sait pour l’instant pas démêler le bon du mal, alors s’il ne peut pas se donner une propre chance, il donnera une chance à l’avenir.

Être convoqué dans le bureau du coach ne faisait pas partie de la vision de l’avenir qu’il avait imaginé. Wissam est évidemment tendu, il va peut-être lui annoncer qu’il va le mettre sur le marché des transferts à cause des buts qu’il ne marque pas, ou lui dire qu’il compte le laisser sur le banc jusqu’à ce que Mitchell prenne une décision, achète un nouveau neuf et l’envoie dans une ville qu’il ne connaît pas… Il vient à peine de recevoir le brassard de capitaine, il n’est pas blessé et la seule chose qui lui manque est la confiance. Wissam ne veut pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Il veut pouvoir décider de son aventure. L’atmosphère lui semble tendue dans le bureau, parce qu’il regarde ses pieds (dieu Wissam est déjà petit, mais il ne fait rien pour combler sa taille), son regard n’ose pas croiser celui de son entraîneur, il peut deviner que ce n’est pas la chaleur de la principauté qui rend ses joues rouges…

« _Je ne vais pas te laisser partir ailleurs._ »

« Ugh ? Coach-- » Il ne sait pas ce qu’il comptait dire, peut-être que le coach s’est trompé dans son français, peut-être qu’il a mal entendu…

« Not now dear. Let me talk. I’m not going to sell you, because I know you can score. »

« Vr… Vraiment ? » Wissam n’a pas la foi pour parler anglais, son estomac tombé dans le fond de son ventre est soudainement de retour à sa place habituelle

« _Oui, trésor_ , you’re important for your teammates, and you’re important against opponents, so I’m not letting you down. _Pas toi_. »

« What do you want from me ? »

« Goals. Confidence. Creativity. The things you know by heart. Don’t use your legs, use your head. It’s not about scoring two goals per game, one is enough right now, but you need to realize you’re important, for them, for me. »

« But I can’t score ! »

« Let’s make a deal. Everytime you score, I’m offering you something. A goal, a gift. It’s up to you Wissam. »

« What’s the gift ? »

« A surprise, for you to score. Headers, beautiful goals, or whatever, you have one job. »

« Coach-- why ? »

« Because I know how you feel, and I can’t let you down after living it. You deserve better than me, but life’s hard and we have to deal with it. »

« Oh… » Wissam n’a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu’ils sont liés d’une certaine manière, par expérience. Il compte marquer, pas pour la surprise, mais pour la confiance qui nait entre Niko et lui. Le regard noisette sur lui le rend un peu plus mal à l’aise, il doit être tellement rouge maintenant, mais il ne compte plus abandonner ou baisser les bras. Il doit être plus fort.

____________________________________

Wissam a marqué, mais ce n’était pas assez pour rapporter ne serait-ce qu’un point… Goals. Confidence. Creativity. Il essaye de viser ces trois paliers, il a eu son but, un peu de confiance, il ne lui manque plus que la créativité. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir signifier pour le coach, mais c’est hors de question de le décevoir un peu plus. Les prochains matches il aura compris, et n’aura pas laisser tomber son coach. Rennes n’est que le début, il doit se le répéter alors qu’il rejoint sa chambre d’hôtel avec les jambes lourdes et ses yeux piquants légèrement. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand il se met enfin en boxer pour aller dormir, se glisser sous la couverture, repenser au match et se dire qu’il aurait dû faire plus. Il a sûrement déçu une nouvelle fois l’équipe qui comptait sur lui. Avec la tête sous un oreiller pour faire taire ses pensées noires, il n’entend que tardivement les quelques coups à la porte. Wissam grogne en jetant la couverture en fin de lit, si c’est Cesc qui a laissé tomber son parfum dans son sac, il ne cherchera pas.

Et pourtant il aurait préféré.

Wissam avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il voit son entraîneur sur le pas de sa porte, le même regard que dans son bureau. Un feu brûlant aux premiers abords. Froid quand on s’approche trop près. Probablement à la bonne température quand il s’y pose. Wissam se décale sans parler, il ne veut pas que l’un des plus jeunes qui dort dans l’une des chambres près de lui se pose des questions sur ce qu’il fait au lieu de rêver. Une fois la porte close, toute son appréhension revient plus rapidement que durant n’importe quel match. Il a tellement peur que ses jambes épuisées trouvent la force de trembler. Un pas après l’autre Wissam. Confidence.

La main sur sa joue et l’autre dans ses cheveux ne le rassurent pas. Mais Wissam mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’appréciait pas le contact des lèvres de son entraîneur sur les siennes, c’est timidement qu’il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Niko, mais il ne ressent pas de regrets sur le coup. Sa langue glisse sur la lèvre inférieure de son aîné, il peut sentir le goût du sang, des marques de dents où elles ont dû s’enfoncer pendant le match. Wissam en est responsable. Sa main se pose sur la hanche du coach pour le rapprocher de lui, pour que le baiser ne soit pas que formel. Il ne pensait pas vivre le baiser le plus passionné de sa vie avec l’un de ses entraîneurs, mais c’est le cas. C’est tellement bon.

Pantelant mais diablement excité, Wissam permet à Niko de s’écarter légèrement pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle. Il pensait être terriblement petit par rapport à son entraîneur, mais la différence semble minime sous la lumière de la chambre d’hôtel. Sa langue glisse légèrement sur la mâchoire de Niko pour essuyer la salive résultant de leur rapprochement. Wissam ne se souvenait pas penser à son entraîneur par son prénom si souvent avant le rendez-vous dans le bureau…

« I guess it was my gift… For the goal. »

« I promised I would offer you something every time you scored, _chéri_ … »

« We lost the game _coach_ … ? »

« … And I always keep my promises. »

« Even when people don’t deserve it ? »

« But you deserved it, small head. »

« What do we do now ? I forget that kiss because you’re my coach, or I remember it forever, _parce que je vous aime ?_ »

« _Je crois_ … Hm… How do you say : Keep it in mind ? »

« _Garde-le en tête, en mémoire._ »

« _Alors, garde-le en mémoire, parce que je t’aime aussi Wissam_ … »

Ses joues sont définitivement en train de brûler. Il doit marquer plus, pour être sûr que ce n’est pas un rêve. Wissam mord sa lèvre en regardant ses pieds nus, et maintenant ? Maintenant l’amour est réciproque mais interdit ? Maintenant il n’a de choix que de marquer pour être aimé ? Il ne sait pas si c’était vraiment une si bonne chose…

« Are you panicking again ? Can’t believe you’re thirty. I love you okay ? I’m not letting you down, not now, not you. »

« But-- »

« Not **but** , time to sleep. I’ll make you run tomorrow. »

« What did you mean by Creativity ? I need to know… »

« Faith in your team, captain. Now sleep or I’ll add five laps to your warm-up. »

« Stay with me… Please ? » Wissam ne sait pas ce qu’il lui prend, mais il sait qu’il ne va pas pouvoir dormir après tout ce qu’il vient de se passer…

Wissam prend sa main dans la sienne, son regard cherchant enfin un semblable, il ne veut plus douter cette nuit, il ne veut plus être seul. Il veut être libre de choisir avec qu’il veut être heureux. Il peut toujours voir la flamme dans les yeux de Niko, un peu plus faible, plus chaleureuse. Fatigue et affection. Il ne refuse pas la courte accolade pendant laquelle des lèvres se posent sur sa mâchoire, tant que c’est bon, il ne dit rien.

« If Paul or Oleg find me here, it’s over for me, maybe for you too. »

« I don’t care, **I’m not letting you down** , right ? That’s what you said coach. »

« Alright… Only for tonight. »

Wissam éteint la lumière alors qu’il guide son entraîneur jusqu’à son lit, rabattant la couverture sur eux. C’est tellement improbable qu’il commence à croire que ce n’est vraiment pas un rêve.

« Confidence isn’t only for _Confiance_. »

« Hm ? »

« When I told you that, I knew you needed someone to trust you, but I also knew _Confidence_ meant something in French. Someone to talk to. »

« You want to talk, coach ? »

« It wasn’t difficult for me to understand you had problems with yourself, you want to score so much it’s nearly written on your face. But I understand you that well because I lived it too. »

« You’re talking about Bayern ? »

« Yes… »

« How did it feel to leave ? »

« It was painful but I had to. I was exhausted, nobody wanted me to stay, not even my players, I just… Couldn’t stay because of my pride. It hurt like hell, and I took so many months to come back. »

« Why did you choose Monaco ? I read that Dortmund wanted you ? »

« No way I’m joigning Dortmund Wissam. But I can’t tell you I came for you, sorry _chéri_ … »

« I’m glad you’re here Niko. »

« _Merci_ … »

« Good night… »

« Love you, small head. »

Fin


End file.
